


Kisses and Karma

by igirisuisaqueen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igirisuisaqueen/pseuds/igirisuisaqueen
Summary: Prostitute!England, Prostitute!Prussia, and Cop!America





	Kisses and Karma

I snickered at the police officer, giving him a middle finger from the car that I hopped onto the back of.

“Fuck off!” I shouted, smirking at the man.

He glared back at me, annoyed, but he couldn’t prove anything. He had no proof that I was whoring myself out. He had nothing on me. After a few miles on the car, I stepped off of it. The car had made it into the big city, exactly where I’d been looking to go. New York City, my favorite place for doing business.

That morning, my client’s wife came home and kicked me out. I’d gotten paid last night, but the man promised to drive me back into the city. I ended up walking towards the city until I encountered the police officer and hopped onto the back of that car. With my luck, I’d encounter that utter wanker of an officer again. I’d had a few close encounters with that particular officer, but he still didn’t know exactly where I worked or how I worked. Which was the only reason that I hadn’t been locked up.

I entered the small building that served as a home to most of us. By “us,” I mean the people who work with me, along with myself. We’re all prostitutes, but we work in the same ‘ring’. Some of us have actual homes, but for the most part, we’re homeless idiots who can’t get a real job. Because of this, we live together in this hellhole.

“Hey Arthur,” my friend/coworker, Gilbert, called to me. His parents died just last year, and he’s providing for his little brother, too. He’s been friendly since he started working here, so we’ve stuck together.

“Hello Gilbert,” I called back, “Anyone interesting while I was gone?”

He laughed, then told me, “We had a creepy man with a nose ring and I thought of you.” He, of course, was referencing the fact that when we were younger, I had a nose ring. I… could not rock a nose ring. I still have ear piercings, though, because piercings make me look badass.

I sat down, pulling off my heels, and jokingly hit him with one shoe, saying, “Shut up, will you?”

He- of course- didn’t shut up, choosing instead to mock me, “Says you, baby face.” I couldn’t help that I had a chubby face! My ‘baby face’ made me look somewhat underage, sometimes. Unlike him, I always got ID-checked at bars. Plus, oftentimes potential clients wouldn’t pick me, because I looked young.

“Says you, little mister alcoholic,” I said, laughing and pointing at him.

“Well I take you every time I go drinking, so I don’t know what that says about you,” he said, mockingly scolding me.

“Don’t worry, we can be alcoholics together,” I said, putting my arm around him.


End file.
